This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Diagnostic Parasitology Core Lab is the first line of defense against parasitic diseases in the animal colony and provides diagnostic services to clinical veterinarians and researchers when parasitic infections are suspected. From 5/1/10-4/30/11, the lab examined the following: 2629 stools, 1 blood, and 11 skin samples from the monkey colony and 21 stools, 18 perianals, and 3 pelage samples from the rodent colony, giving a total of 2683 samples from the Primate Center. Of these, 79 stools and 1 skin sample were done for in-house research and 95 stools and 10 skin samples were done for outside collaboration. Additionally, samples from both uptown and downtown New Orleans rodent colonies consisted of 188 fecals and 547 pelage slides for a total of 735 samples delivered from outside colonies. The record keeping system for parasitology results has now become completely paperless, with information on laboratory results forwarded to clinical veterinarians through the Blacksmith program at the end of each workday. The laboratory now bills for all services rendered and sends a statement every month to projects for which parasitology diagnostic work was performed.